Harry Potter and The Black Family
by angelic honey
Summary: Harry Potter has always been smarter than kids his age, he could do unexplainable things too. He knew he was different from a young age, so when he's eight years old and a lady named Cassiopeia Black visits Privet Drive asking for custody for Harry, everything changes and he's introduced to a whole new world and he must accept his legacy and powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Evil!Harry, bxb, violence, murder and bad language.

 **Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling for all characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Leaving The Dursley's**

I woke up at exactly 6:45 am like I did every morning, well on the weekends I got to sleep in until 7:45 am because all of the Dursley's slept in. I would be able to get more sleep if Aunt Petunia wouldn't get up so early. The two fat walruses slept in until 9 or 10 am. I couldn't help but feel jealous, not that I wanted to be them, I never want to be them, I feel jealous that they have such great lives and here I am, suffering everyday. But I got use to it, but it doesn't stop me from wishing for things that won't ever happen.

I enter the kitchen and shiver slightly at the coldness and turn on the light before getting ready to make breakfast. On Friday's it was always the same, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs. Then of course coffee for aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon then orange juice for Dudley. Then I got a cup of water and some scraps, well I am always able to steal some food because I'm smarter than those great prunes that think they will get away with treating my like this.

I begin cooking and setting the table, making sure everything is exactly how it should be to be accepted by Aunt Petunia's OCD. My uncle would get mad if my aunt complains, he treats her like a queen and Dudley the king in training, then me, the worthless slave that must do what he's told or face punishment.

I finish and set the table just in time as I hear my aunt's footsteps and her voice, waking Vernon and Dudley up from their slumber. I quickly finished up some final touches and poured my aunt and uncle's cup of coffee as they entered. I stood in the corner, my head bowed as they paid no attention to me.

Sometimes I consider poisoning the food, I know how and what to use and get away with it. I know these thoughts should be concerning but I don't care anymore. I can use this for my own good and to help others, the world would be better off without them. Well, my aunt wasn't that bad. She didn't hit me like my uncle or cousin, all she did was assign me chores that she could easily do herself.

But I guess it's fine, they keep me occupied and my cousin wouldn't mess with me while I was cleaning, unless he wanted to get me in trouble of course. Once they are done and finished, I take their plates and begin washing them, after I'm done I will get my feeble breakfast that barely satisfies my hunger, but at least it's something.

Once I'm finished my aunt hands me my breakfast and sends me to my cupboard. Once I'm in there I turn on the light bulb above me by pulling the string and let out a sigh as light fills my cupboard. I begin eating, very slowly so I can savour it longer because I wont get another meal until night time. Once I'm done I just sit there and after a moment decide to practice my powers.

You see, I can do things. Things people shouldn't be able to do, I don't know how I can do it but I love it. It makes me feel stronger then my relatives, I can do something they cant and this something can do a lot. I could easily kill them with this power, their lives can be taken from them in a matter of seconds.

I snap myself out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on the front door, my aunt yells for me to get it and I do so. I grab the handle and open the door to reveal a lady, but she was no ordinary looking lady. She was in- _a open cloak and long fancy black dress with a witches hat on her head?_ She looked at me, then her eyes flickered to my scar on my forehead.

"Are you Harry Potter?" She asks me and I nod, wondering why this lady came here looking for me. I felt a spark of hope in my chest, maybe she was taking me away from this hell that I had to call home.

"Boy what's taking you so lo-" Aunt Petunia stopped talking when she saw the girl in front of me. She sneered at the mysterious lady, a scowl on her face. "What does your kind want?" She asks the lady.

"I want Harry, he's my family and the heir to the ancient and noble house of Black," The girl stated in a proud manner. "My name is Cassiopeia Black, the current Lady Black." She says and I instantly realised she must come from a very powerful family to be called Lady as it was normally what you call the wives of Lords. Then realization struck me, she wanted to take me away, she was my family.

My aunt looked at her. "Now why would you want this freak?" She asks Cassiopeia who then sneered at my aunt. My aunt cowered slightly as Cassiopeia pulled out a- _stick?_ I realised though it was no ordinary stick, it was a wand. "C-come in." My aunt stuttered and Cassiopeia entered and we all went into the living room, Dudley and Vernon entered, Vernon paling at the sight of Cassiopeia.

"Now I want you to sign over all rights to me of Harry, it's obvious you don't care for him. If you don't want charges to be pressed against you for child abuse I think you should sign this." She told my aunt and uncle as she placed a pen and packet of papers on the coffee table.

My aunt and uncle both grabbed it and began signing it, both trembling slightly as the did so. Excitement was thrumming through me and once they handed it back to Cassiopeia I was ready to burst.

"Come on Harry, I'll be taking you to my home to meet Lord Black and Walburga Black, also you can call me Cassi for short." Cassi says and I nod. "Now hold onto my arm," She says and I do so, slightly confused.

Suddenly I feel as if I'm being sucked into a tube and we land on grass, she catches me from falling and I then realised she had just done one of my powers. "H-how did you do that?" I ask wide eyed.

She looks at me and sighs. "Oh Harry, we have much to talk about." She says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

We enter the old looking building and my jaw drops when we enter, it was much bigger on the inside then the outside. "Keep your mouth shut kid! It's unappropriate," A portrait of a beautiful yet crazy looking woman yells, looking at me with a piercing stare. I snapped my jaw shut and looked around in amazement.

"Walburga, calm down he doesn't even know about the magical world. This is Harry Potter your great nephew." Cassi yells at the portrait who turned to look at me in amazement and with a hint of pride in her eyes. Then I realized what she had said.

"Magic? Is that what I can do?" I ask Cassi and she nods with a smile on her face. Excitement surges through me and a smile appears on my face, I'm not a freak. There is a whole world of people with my powers, my relatives were wrong all along.

"Now why don't you come and meet my husband Regulus Black also known as Lord Black," She says and I nod excitedly as I follow her through a door. A long dark eerie hallway appears and I look at in fascination, this house from the looks of it is very old and prestigious like I expected.

We stop in front of two large dark oak wood doors with a snake engraved on both silver handles. Cassi knocks on the door and a voice beckons us to enter. She opens the door and we both enter a dark green and black study, a man sat on a comfy looking black leather chair. He had black short curly hair, pale skin that made his glowing blue eyes look all the more entrancing. He looked only twenty seven years old at the most. He was very handsome and I could tell why Cassi had married him, he also had a very powerful aura and I could sense the magic in the room.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter I assume?" He asks me and even his voice is amazing, all I can do is nod politely. This family is obviously a stickler for traditional ways. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Regulus but you can call me Reggie if you want." He says with a fond smile on his face and I slowly smile back.

"Reg, this isn't the time for this type of stuff. We must get Harry's bedroom ready and get him a whole new wardrobe, we should also go see a doctor. I'm afraid the muggles didn't treat him very well. Not to mention he knows nothing of our world." Cassi says in a quiet yet serious tone.

Regulus's eyes darken and a hint of something appears in his eyes as he turns to me. "What did those muggles do to you exactly Harry?" He asked me and I gulped, shifting uncomfortably.

"W-well my cousin and uncle hit me a lot. My aunt just gave me lists of chores to do everyday and treated me like a slave. They didn't give me food really, I would get a little at least though, they um made me live in the cupboard under the stairs my whole life," I finish slightly out of breath, it felt good to get it off of my chest, to tell someone what they did to me. "They would also call me a freak and worthless, you see they hated anything abnormal." I continue and Regulus has a murderous look on his face whereas Cassi has a grim look on her face.

"We will deal with them someday, but for now Harry we have more important matters. First we should explain our world to you so you aren't confused." Regulus says and I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"Well the Black family is a ancient and noble pureblood line that has been around since the beginning. The Black family believes in blood purity, and that muggles, or also known as non magical beings and muggleborns, also known as magical beings born from a muggle family deserve to be kept out of this world. The muggleborns and their families have been destroying the original traditions, holidays and practices, replacing with christian holidays and other stupid holidays. Your mother was a muggleborn but I must say she was a good one and full of knowledge, she would be one that would've been easily accepted into the wizarding community as she researched our ways. But your father came from a pureblood family that participated in muggle holidays and believed it was okay that they were ruining our world. A leader came to rise, he was named Lord Voldemort, the Blacks and all other pureblood families and some halfblood families followed him. He had the same beliefs as us, but in the end he ended up being crazy. He killed more purebloods and half bloods then he did muggles or muggleborns. Me and Cassi fled from his grip and came here where my mother was, my older brother Sirius was on the light side who was against dark magic and neutral magic were bad and that muggles and muggleborns should be accepted into the magical world. The leader of the light named Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts, the school where all kids in England go to school. He had defeated the previous dark lord that just generally wanted to take over the world, so he had a great influence and made everyone think we were evil, but the thing is dark doesn't have the same definition of evil. Well anyways there was a prophecy made, that a boy born at the end of July would be the one who could end Voldemort. You were the boy, so your parents went in hiding. But a close friend of your family turned traitor and told Voldemort where your parents were. He came to your home on October 31st 1981 and killed your parents. But when he tried to kill you the curse rebounded and killed him. So on the light side everyone thinks your their hero, you are the most popular boy in Britain." Regulus finally finishes and I'm shocked into silence, not having a clue as to what to say.

Regulus puts a comforting hand on my shoulder as I just sit there. "I'm not going to be on the light." I finally say and I see Regulus and Cassi smile at me. I feel a surge of pride go through me, I had made the right choice.

"Now I'm going to get my personal healer to check you out Harry, okay?" He asks me and I nod. "We'll also get rid of those glasses." He says and I nearly squeal in excitement, I hate these things. "I'll be right back." He says and vanishes in a flash of green in the fireplace, I watch slightly amazed.

He appears ten minutes later with a man that looked in his mid forties. "This is Harry Potter, you will keep everything that happens and is discussed in here a secret." He tells the man who nods. "Harry this is Doctor Yaxley." Regulus says and I nod.

"Okay Harry, I want you to lay down at that couch as I do a diagnosis spell." He says and I do as told. He mutters a spell with a flick of a wand and I shiver as a wave of coldness surges through me then suddenly a piece of paper appears in Yaxley's hand. I watch as he reads it, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursing. He hands the paper to Regulus who's grip on it becomes tight.

"Can I see it?" I ask and they nod, handing it to me and my hand shakes slightly as I take it into my hand.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Born July 31st 1980 (Age 8)_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Time of Birth: 13:47_

 _Past and current Injuries:_

 _Broken arm at age six_

 _Concussion at age five_

 _Broken nose at age seven_

 _Severe malnutrition_

 _Bruises and cuts_

 _Dehydration_

 _Damaged Vocal Cords caused by choking_

 _Emotional Damage:_

 _Anxiety_

 _Paranoia_

 _Slight Depression_

 _Homicidal thoughts (towards blood relatives)_

 _Potions in need;_

 _Nutrition supplement_

 _Skeley Grow_

 _Calm Reliever_

 _Pain Reliever_

 _Growth Speeder_

When I was done I was mildly shocked, but also not that much. I was half expecting it to be bad, this wasn't as nearly as bad I expected it to be. I hand it back and they all look at me expectantly. After a few moments I don't say anything and they all sigh.

"Well Harry, we should go to Diagon Alley and get you some things and pick up your potions." Regulus says and I nod, following them to the front yard. "Grab onto my hand." He says and I grab on and we the familiar feeling of apparition surges through me as we disappear in a flash.


End file.
